


The Doll Maker

by wayward_winter_soldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2x11, And Now For Something Completely Different, Captive Sam Winchester, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dolls, Dressup, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gen, Human Dolls, Hurt Sam Winchester, Immobilization, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Murderer, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Sexual Bondage, Protective Dean Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, dollmaking, force crossdressing sam winchester, forced feminization sam winchester, psychopaths, really fucked up, susan is fucking crazy, toys but not sexual ones, yeah it's pretty fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: "Hey! Are those antique dolls? Because this one, this one here, he's got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha? Huh?"Sam glared at his older brother before mumbling "Big time."Dean nodded. "Big time. You think he could come — or we could come in and take a look?"Susan looked a little weirded out, but intrigued. "I don't know...""Please? I mean, he loves them. He's not gonna tell you this, but he's, he's always dressing 'em up in these little tiny outfits and, um, you'd make his day. You — she would, huh? Huh?" Dean elbowed Sam in the side to get him to reply.Sam sighed. "It's true.""Well," Susan smiled. "How could I say no?"***What Sam and Dean think is a simple ghost hunt turns out to be a psychopathic doll maker who's moved on from porcelain and plastic to human bodies. And Sam is her next doll...





	The Doll Maker

Pierpont Inn in Cornwall, Connecticut.

The outside seemed inviting enough. Sam was afraid at first, considering the hoodoo shit he found painted around, but ghosts and hoodoo was the least of his worries now.

Now, it was all about surviving until Dean realized something was wrong...

* * *

 

_Hey! Are those antique dolls? Because this one, this one here, he's got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha? Huh?"_

_Sam glared at his older brother before mumbling "Big time."_

_Dean nodded. "Big time. You think he could come — or we could come in and take a look?"_

_Susan looked a little weirded out, but intrigued. "I don't know..." "_

_Please? I mean, he loves them. He's not gonna tell you this, but he's, he's always dressing 'em up in these little tiny outfits and, um, you'd make his day. You — she would, huh? Huh?" Dean elbowed Sam in the side to get him to reply._

_Sam sighed. "It's true."_

_"_ _Well," Susan smiled. " Come on it. How could I say no?"_  

* * *

 

She was quick, Sam would give Susan Thompson that. And Tyler... well, she just watched, which for some reason was way more messed up to Sam as he was restrained to the cold metal table by the heavy leather cuffs.

How the single mother had gotten the drop on him he did not know, but he chalked it up to still being a bit hungover from his bing the previous night. Sam squirmed in the cuffs, trying to get some leeway from them, but they were tight. This wasn't Susan's first rodeo, but it was damn well gonna be her last when Sam Winchester was done with her.

She smiled at him, but it was off-putting. Demons, ghosts, and monsters Sam got. People were just fucking crazy.

"What's the matter, Sam? I thought you loved dolls? Your brother went on and on... made you seem like the perfect fit for our collection."

Sam went cold. This bitch was crazy. He knew something was off the minute they stepped into the closing inn, and something was very off when Sam entered a room marked private to be met with rotting corpses dressed up like life-sized dolls. That was the selling point of insanity, though wouldn't it always be?

"Anyway... our collection has been getting so lonely, and they need a new friend," Susan said softly as she came closer to the young man strapped to the table, a large needle in her hand. "Now... this might sting a bit!" Without any warning, Sam felt the large point of the syringe pierce into his neck, and his vision went dark. 

* * *

 

When Sam woke up, he was wet, and not in a sexy way.

Susan was washing him. And he was naked. Not the best thing to wake up to when being held captive by a psycho doll maker.

Sam tried to struggled, but the drug must've done more than just knock him out, because his limbs were weak and sluggish, not following the orders his brain was putting forth.

"Hey stop-" Susan paused from where she was scrubbing his chest to put a finger to his lips.

"Shh shh shh! Good dolls don't talk!"

"Let me go you crazy bitc-" A gag made its way into Sam's mouth and was tied tightly around his head, preventing his from yelling out and cursing.

Susan went back to washing, and Sam was dreading the time when she would get to his genitalia. He really wasn't in the mood. Susan wasn't rough with her washing, though. She was gentle, and Sam just thought that that made everything so much worse. The soap was a lavender scent, and Sam couldn't help but feel a little bit relaxed, despite his current situation. The washcloth moved down to his junk, and Sam made a sound of discontentment, but Susan just shushed him again and washed his penis and testicles like a nurse would, or a mother. That fucking creeped him out.

"Almost done, just have to shave away this hair!" Sam groaned. Not only was she fondling his package, but she was gonna break out the razor too. Awesome.

Susan followed the same nurturing and meticulous nature she did with washing. It was over quickly (thank God) and soon Sam was only left with the hair on his head and his eyebrows. He suddenly felt a lot colder.

"You're doing so well. I'm so proud. You will be a great little doll!" Susan said, smiling over Sam.

Sam tried to swear at her, but his curses were muffled by the gag, so she ignored him.

"It's much easier to do the next part when you are unconscious... they don't like it at first, you know?" Susan said as she walked away from Sam and to a table with all her supplies.

Sam's eyes went wide when she came back with another large needle in her hands.

Tyler just watched from the corner as Sam drifted off again.

* * *

 Sam wasn't naked when he finally woke up, and he was about to thank every god he could name before he realized what it was he was wearing.

"Tyler picked it out. She does love her pink," Susan said fondly as her hand petted the soft silk fabric of the dress Sam was currently wearing.

Jesus Christ...

Sam wiggled in the restraints again, trying his best even though his body was stilled fucked up with whatever was in those damn needles.

 God... where the hell was Dean?

* * *

 

"Now... just for this. You won't be able to move, but that's okay. You'll only need me, forever-"

A gunshot rang before the crazy bitch could inject Sam again, and Sam almost cried in relief.

"Sammy?!"

"Dean!" 


End file.
